


Unexpected Surprises

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [25]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Domestic, F/M, Family, Implied Underage, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	1. Chapter 1

Near the end of August, though Prim starts getting dizzy spells and walking through the kitchen makes her nauseous. She spends quite a bit of her day throwing up anything she tries to eat, which makes her feel better even though it makes the dizzy spells worse. 

Nico looks at her worriedly one morning, "Prim? Go talk to Ray about this... I'm worried about you." 

Prim nods and heads down to the medical center, "Ray... I've been getting dizzy spells and food makes me nauseous and I've been throwing up...' 

Ray studies her, "Does the throwing up make you feel better?"

Prim looks up, "Yeah... But it makes the dizzy spells worse." 

She pauses and Ray notices her turn a little green, "I need to throw up now." 

Ray pulls a basket over and rubs her back as she's sick. "When is your monthly due Prim?"

"It was supposed to be on Tuesday."

Ray frowns. She goes to the cabinet and pulls out a pregnancy test and hands it to the teen, "Follow the instructions on the box in the bathroom in the back room, Prim."

Prim stares at it then at her then scurries like a squirrel or a frantic little Duck into the bathroom. After giving her some time and she still hasn't returned, Ray knocks on the bathroom door. "Prim? You didn't faint on me, did you?"

The teen opens the door frowning, "...It says I'm pregnant."

Ray purses her lips, "I thought so. You should have told me you and Nico were sexually active, Prim. This could have been prevented. Can I examine you?"

Prim nods and Ray leads her to one of the beds and give her an exam and nods when she's finished, "You're very healthy. I'm going to give you some papers to read with your options. You should talk to Nico about this too. Regardless of what you choose, I want to see you again in two weeks."

Prim looks at her and nods again, "Okay Ray."

Ray goes to the cabinet and pulls out papers and hands them to Prim, "If you have any questions, you can come to me or to any of the other parents in system. Jena might be of use to you if you want a peer in this. I can't say I'm not disappointed in you, Prim, but I trust that you can be an adult about this."

Prim nods again taking the papers and scurrying upstairs. She runs into Paul and John in the common room and Paul notices the papers in her hands and plucks one out and reads it, then frowns at her, "Prim... You're pregnant?"

The teen looks at her surrogate father and Rue's surrogate father and swallows, "Yes." She pauses and looks at the floor then looks up again, "I'm sorry..."

Paul sighs, "You're very young, Prim. What would your mother say? Or your sister for that matter?"

Prim looks up at him, "I don't know. I don't think they'd be happy, though. I'm not happy and everyone's acting like this is the end of the world... is it the end of the world?"

John looks up, "It's not the end of the world, but it is generally frowned upon, Prim... You're thirteen. You're barely out of childhood. It's not motherhood material."

Paul shakes his head, handing her back the paperwork, "We'll talk about this later, Prim, but I'm very disappointed in you."

Prim nods, "I'm... going to my room to rest. If Nico stops by tell him to come wake me up. I want to talk with him."

Paul nods, "I will." 

In the room, Prim gets into bed and starts reading the leaflets Ray gave her. She's so nervous and confused by this and she feels so very unprepared for the entirety of it. But the more she reads, the more she realizes she doesn't want to lose the baby. And she's not sure if she wants to give it to one of the other parents to adopt. 

She puts the papers aside when she's finished reading and settles into bed, closing her eyes. 

Later, she feels the bed shift and a kiss pressed to her lips, she opens her eyes, and Nico smiles at her, "Paul said you wanted to talk."

"Nico, you know how I've been so sick and dizzy lately?"

He nods, "Yeah?"

"I found out today that I'm pregnant, Nico. Ray said we should talk about this."

Nico's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah... I don't know what I want to do. I'm leaning that I want to keep the baby, but I'm not sure."

Nico smiled, "Prim, I love you and I'll still love you no matter what you choose. It's your body and your baby, I'll support you no matter what we choose to do."

Prim smiled, "Thanks Nico... We should probably tell Apollo before he learns from Paul, Nico." 

Nico looks at her, "You ready for this?"

Prim shakes her head, "No, but I don't want Paul to have to tell him. It's easier to deal with the disappointment if I just do it."

Nico nods, "We'll go together. You had to tell Paul and Ray alone. That was probably scary."

"Yeah, I had to tell John too cause Paul was with him... I'm afraid, what if Katniss comes along? What am I going to tell my big sister?"

Nico smiles, "Prim, you'll tell her the truth and you'll say you're sorry. It's the way you are and you're in love. That should be all that matters, darling."

"I'm still scared, though. I don't want to see the disappointment in her eyes."

Nico kisses her, "Prim, we'll take this one baby step at a time. We have plenty of time."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico helps Prim out of bed and holds her hand as they walk along the hall. Halfway to the nursery, he puts a hand out along the wall and closes his eyes and the wall opens into a narrow hall. Prim's hand tightens on his when he finall gets to the door to Apollo's office and knocks. "Dad? Prim and I have something really important we need to talk to you about." 

Apollo opens the door, "Come in." 

Nico looks around, noticing that Klavier, Siren, Valant and the triplets are also in the room, "I didn't know you had company..."

Apollo frowns, "Why would that be a problem?"

Prim trembles, "It's not a problem... I'm... It's... I... Nico."

Nico takes a breath, "What Prim's trying to say is that... The reason she's been so sick lately is that she's pregnant and I'm the father. I'm sorry Dad, we got... carried away earlier in the month and didn't think..." 

Apollo's eyes flash and he glares at Nico, "Of course you didn't think you were only 13, Nico. There's a reason I told both of you to wait and I'm very disappointed that you both disobeyed me." He turns to look at the guests, "Klavier, Siren, Valant, I'll be back later. I need to go. Please don't come after me." He storms out the room, slamming the door and Trixie wails. Siren stands up to pick up the baby from the blanket, "Trixie, honey, he's not mad at you."

Nico frowns after Apollo storms out, "That didn't go the way I expected it to... I thought for a minute he was going to hit me." 

Prim then speaks up softly, "Nico, dizzy." 

"You're dizzy?" Nico turns to her just as she starts to wobble and collapses against him and he bends his knees to support her weight, "Prim?"

Valant walks over to Nico and helps him guide her to the couch, lying her down with her feet up. Siren looks at Klavier, "I'm going to hazard a guess that her blood sugar dropped. Klavier, can you get her a juice box from Apollo's fridge?"

She comes to again when Klavier comes back with the juice box, shifting herself up to a sitting position and Siren starts rummaging through the diaper bag on the floor by her feet. Klavier smiles, putting the straw in the juice box and handing it to Prim, "Slow sips, Süße." 

Prim follows his suggestion, sipping at the juice box. "I hate that..."

Siren smiles, "You're not eating enough, Prim. You're fainting because your blood sugar drops too fast." 

Prim looks at Siren confused, "I can't keep anything down. Eating doesn't feel good."

Siren chuckles, "Then you're eating the wrong things, Prim." She finds the package of crackers in the bottom of the bag and opens it, handing Prim a cracker, "Try eating that and then drinking some more of your juice." 

Prim does and sits for awhile and smiles. 

Siren smiles back, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Prim shakes her head, "Can I have another?"

Siren nods and hands Prim another cracker. 

Klavier shakes his head, "Nico, he left so he wouldn't hit you. Apollo doesn't like acting on his temper with kids, you're his kid."

 

Prim frowns, "Will he stay mad forever?"

Klavier shakes his head, "No Prim. He'll come around with time. For what it's worth, all three of us in this room are on your side now, whether you choose to keep it, give it up for adoption or abort it. I can't blame you for acting on teenage instincts because I've done that too."

Siren and Valant nod in agreement. 

Prim smiles, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening Paul lectures her and when he's not nearly done with his complaint, she stands up, "I can't hear this anymore. I'm sorry, Dad, but I need to choose what I'm going to do for myself. I got myself into this and I'm going to do what feels right to me. It's the law of this house and I refuse to go counter to what my heart will tell me."

She bolts before he can stop her. She heads for the nursery, hoping Jena will be there. 

Jena turns hearing the fast patter of feet against the floor and turns from Hope's crib, catching Prim in her arms.

"Primrose, honey, what's wrong?"

"Ray said I could come to you... I'm pregnant, Jena and so far I've had 4 people upset with me and I'm scared and I feel really unprepared and I don't know what to do. Nico says in the end its my choice, but I don't know...."

"He's right you know, sweetheart. It's your choice. Take your time and in the end, trust your instincts. You have time. How long did Ray give you before she wanted to see you again?"

"Two weeks."

"That's plenty of time to figure it out. You can talk to me about anything. If you want, I can advocate for you in front of Corvus so you can have a safe space to take care of you. From your expression, Paul's one of the people who's upset, huh?"

"Yeah, him and Apollo." 

"They're both just trying to be good parents, Prim. Eventually, they'll come around. Don't worry too much, but if you need help to deal with them for your health, talk to me. Corvus is really good about that sort of thing."


End file.
